Honeymoon Getaway!
by Abie05
Summary: Yoh and Anna just got married and they’re on their way for the romantic getaway of their lives… until the whole Shaman gang tags along with them on their honeymoon vacation spot! [YohxAnna] R&R PLEASE! URGENT NOTE inside!
1. Surprises!

**Honeymoon getaway!**

**Summary:** Yoh and Anna just got married and they're on their way for the romantic getaway  
of their lives until the whole Shaman gang tags along with them on their honeymoon vacation spot! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SHAMAN KING!!! -sulks in the corner-

**Abie's Ramblings:** Bwahahahaha! I'm BACK!!! This is my latest chapter story! And I wish to end this as soon as possible! This idea has been in my head for a long time now, and I even dreamt about this (SERIOUSLY!!! Ask me!)

Anyways, I hope you guys will like this and and honestly, right now... I LACK inspiration!!! I gotta watch more SK re-runs and read MORE YohxAnna fics!! .

ENJOY minna-san!!! Ja ne!

**xxXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**CHAPTER ONE: Surprises**

En Inn... it was 10 in the morning when the newly-wed occupants of the house, finally awoke from their sleep.

Yesterday was the most memorable day of their lives... their Wedding day. And last night was a night to remember. It was full of love and passion that they never thought they had.

The couple were in each other's arms the two stirred as a ray of sunlight hit their eyes I guess you can say they forgot to close the blinds when they slept last night

Yoh Asakura's eyes flickered open and he felt so good when his eyes first saw his NEW wife's figure beside him.

He smiled and kissed Anna Asakura on the forehead. "Good morning sleepy head.." He gently said.

Anna smiled as she opened her eyes and saw his handsome husband's smiling and charming face. She raised her hand to Yoh's cheek and caressed it lovingly. "Good morning to you too"

The Shaman beamed as he leaned forward and gave Anna a morning kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart, the couple remained in bed and held each other close. That's when Anna spoke up..

"Yoh... Are we really gonna spend our honeymoon here in funbari? Just here?" there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well..." Yoh began and remembered what he said yesterday.

**xxFLASHBACKxx**

It was now 9 o'clock in the evening the the wedding reception was still on. Some of their guest already left except for their closest friends and relatives.

The Shaman gang (namely Ren and the others) were all sitted around the newly weds, chatting, laughing and teasing about living a married life. But Yoh didn't mind... it was all for fun anyways.

"Ne, ne... that reminds me..." The short Manta started, "Where are you two spending your, ahem, special romantic week?" He added a smirk when he did the fake cough.

And there was a chorus of 'ooohhs' and a couple of nudges to Yoh.

Yoh and Anna blushed and smiled at them...

"Well... I really have no idea..." Anna said as she looked at her husband. "Yoh?"

Yoh scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, come on guys... the two of us will just enjoy it on our Inn at funbari. I'm pretty sure we'll have a blast.."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "We will?"

"Of course Anna! We don't need fancy hotels and stuff to enjoy our first week as a married couple... besides, it's just a waste of money... and the Inn IS a hotel minus the fancy stuffs. And it's only for the two of us. No disturbance what so ever." Yoh held Anna's hands.

The itako frowned and sighed. "I guess you're right..." She gave a faint smile.

The gang looked at Yoh with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding' look..

"Well then Yoh... why don't you guys come with us?" Manta said. "The gang and I have decided to go somewhere tropical and relax there. And I don't mind paying for you guys..." He smiled.

"Yeah! Come with us!" Horo yelled. And random chorus of "Yeah, come with us!" and "It'll be fun!" from the others.

Anna suddenly looked thrilled with Manta's sentence. But Yoh panicked. "A-ahh! N-no need Manta! You don't need to trouble yourself..."

The blonde bride in white glared at his husband. "What are you talking about Yoh?"

He looked at Anna sternly. "No Anna... besides, it's OUR honeymoon and we're suppose to be alone... just the two of us, remember?"

Anna gave a sigh. "Oh right..." Then she noticed Yoh winked at her, and she felt it meant something... and she just smiled.

"Yoh's right. Sorry Manta... but we do appreciate what you're doing. Thank you..." She said to the little guy.

"Ah, it's okay... but if you two change your minds. Just call me... you know you guys are always welcome to come along." Manta smiled.

Yoh smirked. "Hehe... thanks and don't worry... we won't."

**xxEND FLASHBACKxx**

Yoh closed his eyes and had a look of seriousness on his face. "Yes. Just here..."

Anna frowned and sighed. "Ah... alright then." But she suddenly heard Yoh snigger. "Hey! what's so funny?" She asked as she sat down on their bed, clutching the blankets close to her bare chest.

"N-nothing... I'm sorry... you-you should have seen the look on your face!" Then he began laughing out loud.

Anna's icy glare returned on her ivory face. "And why is that?!" She snapped.

Yoh was now giggling low when he suddenly scooped Anna in a hug. "I-i'm sorry... hold on..." He stood up, leaving the long blanket sagging on the floor and no, he wasn't butt naked... he was wearing boxer shorts! (Disappointing ne? XD)

Anna looked at his husband rummage through a drawer nearby. "What are you-?"

Yoh returned back on the bed and he hid something behind his back.

The itako was curious. "Yoh, what's that??" she asked with an annoying smirk.

The Asakura smiled goofily. "Can you guess what it is?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Yoh.. you know I hate surprises.." She said still smirking.

Yoh pouted cutely. "Aww.. not even if it's our tickets to OUR romantic getaway?"

Anna gasped. "No...way?" She said and she suddenly smiled widely.

Then Yoh suddenly revealed what it was. Anna saw two red rectangular cards with papers inside. "Surprise!!!" The Shaman suddenly cried out.

All of a sudden, Anna quickly kissed Yoh passionately, making him lie down on their bed. Yoh was REALLY surprised with her reaction, but shrugged it off and kissed her back. Anna was now on top of him and, god, she was still naked! He moaned inside her mouth as she opened his with her tongue.

Before they got carried away with that fiery kiss, Anna broke it leaving Yoh wanting more. The Shaman smirked coyly. "What? that's it? Over so soon?"

Anna winked at him. "Let's just wait for our official Honeymoon to start.."

Yoh grinned. "That works..."The itako smiled and looked down at her lover. Then she lied her head on his bare chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "You really surprised me, you know..." she said closing her eyes.

"I know..." Yoh said resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arm around her.

"But why'd you have to lie to your friends? I mean, you could have told them..." She added.

"No, no... I don't want to. Who knows, if I told them they'd come along and ruin our romantic week! And... I don't want that! I want to spend my week with you and not my friends." He said with serious tone.

"Oh Yoh... you're so sweet..." Anna said cuddling on his chest.

He smiled. "And also I heard that the gang are going to the Bahamas so... I chose Hawaii..."

Anna opened her eyes. "Hawaii? Oh Yoh... that sounds nice..." She smiled.

"Uh-huh..." The shaman said as he kissed his wife's head.

"And I thought you'd become a cheapskate because you wouldn't want to spend money for our honeymoon!" Anna said nuzzling on his neck.

"Nah! I'd spend money on anything you want..." He said smiling and enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

Suddenly Anna lifted her head and gazed at him. "Oh! that reminds me... I don't have that much summer clothes to wear! And also, I don't have a swimsuit!" Then she pulled away from him and got up. She picked up Yoh's shirt on the floor, which was too big for her and put it on.

Yoh blinked.

The itako looked behind her shoulder and smiled at his husband. "Get up Yoh! We're going shopping today!" She said with a hint of evil in that sweet smile of hers.

Yoh sweatdropped and cried a waterfall of tears. "Aah... me and my big mouth!"

**To be continued...**

**xxXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Abie's ending ramble:** -waits for people to yell at her- ... AH! I'm SORRY!!! XP  
S-so... how was it?? I hope you guys liked that one... Please REVIEW and give me your comments and opinions!!! ONEGAI-SHIMASU!!! I'll only UPDATE if I have good reviews and if NO one bashes! T.T

Till the next chapter! Ja ne!!! 8D

_**((Oh yeah! I don't have spellcheck on my OLD mac pc so please correct me of my word errors. Oh and it's 12am now and I'm tired so I didn't quite payed attention to my spelling! Thanks and Sorry about that! XP))**_


	2. Swimsuits and Lingeries

**Honeymoon getaway!**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King... MINE!!! Just kidding! It's not mine... I wish it was JUST for ONE frickin' day! T.T

**WARNING:** May contain some mature content (just a little bit)... but NO LEMONS or LIME here, I assure you... or this one would be rated M! O.O;; OH YEAH, and OOCness!!! Beware Anna's new behavior! Bwahahahaha! XD

**Abie's Ramblings:** Woot! 8 reviews!!! THANKS MINNA-SAN!!! I love you all!!! As a reward for the great reviews you gave me... HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!!

I'll stop yammering now and start the story... ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW afterwards! Jyaaa ne!!

**xxXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**CHAPTER TWO: Swimsuits and Lingeries.**

Yoh and Anna Asakura walked the busy streets of downtown Tokyo with their hands entwined together.

The couple entered a huge building which is Tokyo's main shopping mall.

"Hmm now let's see... I need beach slippers, and new sunglasses, and sun dresses..." Anna was trapped in her own little world right now.

Yoh sweatdropped. Ever since he confessed to Anna on how he really felt about her, the Itako suddenly changed. She was smiling every now and then... you can say she's OOC now.. (LOL!) But don't worry, her EVIL, ice queen ego is still there... just wait and see.

"Ooh! Let's go in that store!" Anna said linking her arm to her husband and dragging him along.

They went inside a tropical themed store and it's obviously selling summer clothes and stuff! (duh! XD)

"Come on Yoh! Help me find the perfect swimsuit!" She said still dragging Yoh.

Yoh sweatdropped even more. Then images of his wife in sexy swimsuits and posing naughtily flashed in his mind. He was practically drooling when they got to the swimsuit rack.

The blonde then began to look around and taking which one she liked or would look good on her. While Yoh sat down on a nearby stool and waited. He watched her fuss over the rack and gave her a silly smile.

"Ne, Yoh... what do you think??" She said taking a hanger with a two-piece suit on it. It was orange with red lines on the side.

The Shaman raised an eyebrow. "Hmm.." Then he imagined Anna wearing those... _'Nah, doesn't suit her...'_ Then he gave her a thumbs down as a NO.

Anna looked at it again... "You're right. How 'bout this one?" She asked holding a black two-piece with pink hearts.

Yoh let his mind imagine away again. _'Nope... not too sexy on her..'_ "No... I don't like it..." He said folding his arms.

"How 'bout this one?"

A yellow bikini with little red dots on it.

Yoh sniggered. "Yeah, if you want people to sing 'itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini' when you'll pass by.."

Anna gave an annoyed smirk. "Ha.ha. Funny..." she said sarcastically. Next swimsuit...

"This one?"

A brown one-piece suit with frills on it.

Yoh snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Anna sighed. "Okay.. this one?"

A plain pink bikini.

the shaman pretended to yawn. "noooo... besides, pink doesn't suit you."

Anna's eyebrow twitched. "Ookay..." then she found one more... "How about this?"

A backless black one-piece with lace on the front.

Yoh pondered... "Hmm.. not bad. But No."

"This one?"

A green two-piece with little ribbons.

"Uh... nope."

The itako sighed. And suddenly she found a peculiar one... in fact, (-1-)IT didn't look like a swimsuit anymore. she smiled maliciously and showed it to her husband.

"Yoh..." She called out with a surprisingly seducing voice. "What about this one? I know you'll like it..."

Yoh suddenly did a double-take and gaped at her. Oh god, he feels a nosebleed coming... "S-seriously A-anna??!?!"

Anna gave him an innocent school-girl look, like the naughty ones you find in porno mags. "If you want me to... I could wear it..." then she winked at him.

Yoh shivered. "A-aahahaha... good one Anna.. haha.." Then his face suddenly went serious.. "Anna Asakura...we're going to a public beach, not a private one. I-I won't allow you to wear one of those."

Anna began laughing. "Oh Yoh! Of course I WON'T wear that! I was only playing with you.. besides it's TOO revealing... Ew! no way!" she said returning it on the rack.

Then she found another one.

"Ooh.. this is pretty..."

It was a white 'Hello kitty' bikini?! (wtf is ANNA thinking!? XD)

Yoh's jaw dropped on the floor. "No way! What are you 6?"

"What? It's cute!" Anna said smiling.

Yoh sweatdropped. "NEXT!"

Anna was starting to get pissed. Some of the swimsuits she likes, he hates. "Alright mister... then what about this one then?!"

(-2-)A simple navy blue school swimsuit...??

Yoh froze. "No! Oh no! not that! Please! No... You're too sexy to wear THAT! It's too... PLAIN!!!" He cried.

Anna shook her head. "Yoh, you never liked any of the swimsuits I picked... so I guess it's up to this one.." She held up the school swimsuit.

"N-no! Pick more! I'm sure there's one perfect for you! And I'm pretty sure, I'll LOVE it!" The shaman smiled sheepishly while sweatdropping.

"Really??" Anna asked looking down at him. And he nodded furiously...

Then the blonde continued looking at the rack.. then something caught her eye... it was perfect! She liked, no.. LOVED it!

She grabbed it off the rack and smiled. Then she rushed towards the fitting room, leaving a baffled Asakura. He quickly followed her and saw her slam a cubicle door.

He scratched his head. "Anna?" He knocked.

"Yoh, I think you're gonna like this..." Yoh heard her voice inside. And he smiled, _I guess she found the perfect one since she rushed to fit it..._

Yoh sitted himself on a wooden bench near the door where Anna was changing.

After a few seconds, her door opened and she came out. "Yoh?" she called.

Yoh who was reading the fitting room policies near the mirror, gazed at where his wife was. And his eyes traveled at Anna's curvy figure and noticed the swimsuit she was wearing. It was perfect..

"Wow..." that was all he could say.

Anna smiled and blushed lightly. "What do you think?"

Yoh neared his lovely wife and caressed her cheek. "You look stunning Anata..." he said gently.

The itako was indeed 'Stunning'. The two-piece white (with red hawaiian flowers on it) halter suit looked good on her, Along with the matching rear-side ruffle. She looked like a pretty beach girl right now..

Anna smiled at Yoh and gave him a peck on his lips. "Thanks. I'll take this one!" Then she returned back inside the cubicle and changed back to her clothes.

When she finished up. She bought everything she needed, sun dresses, sunglasses, flip-flops, and other stuff she needed for their honeymoon. Yoh also bought some clothes of his own which means, _there goes the budget.._

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

After 1 and a half hour of shopping, the two decided to eat lunch now... well, it was already 3pm, if you still call it 'lunch'...

They ate at a sushi bar on the second floor of the mall.

"Aahh! I'm so hungry!!!" Yoh said plopping down his seat after the waiter took their orders. Anna, who was sitting opposite from him, smiled. "Isn't shopping fun Yoh?"

Yoh sweatdropped. "Yeah... IF you're a millionaire though..." Inside his head he was weeping.. _there goes half of my savings... at least we still have pocket money left..._

Anna was looking outside the bar and a nearby store caught her eye. She grinned **maliciously**... "Uhm... Yoh, why don't you wait for our food while I go buy something nearby okay?" She said as she stood up from her seat.

Yoh blinked. "Uh... sure... Hurry back okay?"

The itako smiled. "Don't worry... I'll be quick..." then she exited and went to 'that' store.

The Asakura sighed... curious to know where Anna was going.. he looked outside the window and saw her entering which looked like a women's store... with poster's of models and mannequins on the window...

Then he saw the store's name, (-3-)_"Victoria's Secret"_

Then he made a little random calculation on his mind... _Victoria's Secret Perfumes, undergarments, sleep wear, and..._ he suddenly gasped at what else that store sells...

Yoh froze from his seat. "OH MY GOD..."

_Lingerie's... intimates..._

And women use it when they... ahem,ahem...

Yoh could feel something on his downside... man, he wished pants weren't tight these days...

**To be continued...**

**xxXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Abie's Ending Rambles:** Haha! There you have it! Aww... Poor Yoh-kun! So, how'd you guys like that one? I hope you loved it! And there are numbered things I have to point out...

**(-1-)** I bet you guys are wondering about this one! If you see 'Shuffle' (anime) pictures where they wear swimsuits... it's the string one... that just covers your, you-know-what and 'those' parts of the breast. If I see a pic, I'll show you! XD

**(-2-)** You know those anime elementary/middle school kids (e.i Cardcaptor Sakura) wear when they go swimming? Yes, it's those... mostly the navy blue ones... 8D

**(-3-)** Come on! Everyone knows this store! I just numbered it because, I DO not OWN Victoria's Secret! I forgot to put this in the DISCLAIMER thingy... haha! XD

Okay... that's it... Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!! Ja ne!!!

**((Peoples... please check my spellings again!!! X( I'm doing this in the mac PC again! No spellcheck!!! XO Thanks!!!))**


	3. URGENT NOTE! NOT chapter story

**URGENT NOTE:**

Sorry but this isn't the next chapter of "Honeymoon getaway." I just want to let you guys know that I will NOT be updating this week because I'm leaving the U.S. and I'm going back home to the Philippines for my college studies and my flight is on June 1st. So... I'm very busy packing my things and well, I just don't have the time to type and update.

So... I'm SORRY! But this story isn't ON hiatus! No way... since I don't have any internet connection (and I don't have a computer, to start with!) I can't make the next chapters... so there. I may go online, but that means I'm using a pc on an internet cafe and NOT a personal computer.

If any of you wants to talk to me or drop me a line please or bash me for leaving (NO! I have explainations!!! O.o;;) add me at Yahoo Messenger (YM: x abie05 x) or email me at marie(underscore)aubrey05(at)yahoo _dot_ com

Thank you so much! I do hope you understand... I'll miss the reviews and all of you who reads my stories! I promise to be back here and update really soon... I just hope so! T.T

Bye minna-san!

Again, I'M SO SORRY!!!

Till my next update,  
-Abie05. 


End file.
